


Heill

by Ahelya



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Selena's past
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Morzan entraîne Selena. Quand il la juge prête, il lui fait passer un test.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite, en une heure, dans le cadre de l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Garde".

C'était dur. Très dur. Mais je ne regrettais pas. J'étais là où je voulais être et je ne pouvais y rester que si je suivais cet entraînement, son entraînement.

Il était exigeant. Peut-être trop. Je n'étais qu'une fille de la campagne. Les coups de poings... Les coups de pieds... ça me connaissait même si je n'étais qu'une femme. Enfant, j'étais toute aussi bagarreuse que les garçons, peut-être même plus.

L'épée, le poignard, les armes blanches en général, la Magie... Je ne connaissais rien de tout cela.

Inlassablement, il me faisait répéter les mêmes gestes. Je devais prendre les mêmes pauses. Puis invariablement, il m'ordonnait de me battre contre lui. Je ne réussissais jamais évidemment.

Il était le Parjure. Je n'étais qu'une fugueuse de seize ans.

Les mêmes gestes... Les mêmes mots...

« En garde ! »

« Attaque ! »

« Esquive ! »

« Attaque ! »

« Pare ! »

« Attaque !»

« Pare ! »

« Esquive ! »

« Attaqua ! »

Chaque soir, je comptais mes bleus et mes plaies et je me disais que je ne survivrais pas à l'entrainement du lendemain et pourtant les mois passèrent et j'étais toujours là, je finis par devenir celle qu'il voulait. De la poignée à la lame, en passant par la garde, il m'avait forgée à son idée. J'étais devenue sa Main Noire.

Mais je devais encore passer un dernier test.

Ce jour-là, ce jour qui allait devenir le dernier de mon entraînement, douze hommes se dressèrent devant moi. Douze de ses meilleurs combattants.

« Tu vas tous les perdre. » lui dis-je en souriant avant d'entrer sur l'aire de combat.

Il ne répondit pas. Il souriait. Perdre douze hommes lui importait peu en vérité.

Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire. Pour chacun de ces hommes, le soleil se coucherait plus tôt ce soir pour jamais se relever.

Douze hommes dans l'arène en face d'une frêle jeune femme. Ils étaient sûrs de gagner. Ils ne sentiraient même pas la Mort frapper.

J'attaquai la première. Mais pas avec mon épée ou mes couteaux. J'attaquais avec un mot. Juste un petit mot. Un seul mot qui au lieu de sauver allait tuer.

« Heill ! »(1)

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Ancien langage. Heill = Guérir.


End file.
